totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh
Josh, labeled as The Yoga Freak, was a contestant in Total Drama Paradise. He joined TDP to teach a generation about taking care of their soul. Chapter Guide Total Drama Paradise Chapter One - Josh was chosen to be one of the Fighting Ducks. He was part of Philip's failed alliance to vote out Belle. Chapter Two - Josh's tribe lost the relay race, he was not chosen to participate. He voted with the other guys to vote out Martha. Chapter Three - Josh was ranked as the third most important in his tribe. The Fighting Ducks won invincibility, for the first time, and access to a fruit salad bar. Chapter Four - Jaz bonded with Josh, showing signs of liking him, or using him. He was one of the first people up the volcano in the challenge. The Fighting Ducks won the challenge. Chapter Five - Josh and Jaz sat together at the dinner. They were picked to stay on the Fighting Ducks. Josh and Jaz nearly cost their team the challenge when they were making out. The Fighting Ducks won immunity. Chapter Six - Josh and Jaz were making out on the beach, and decided to vote out Belle. Josh was chosen to be buried alive during the challenge. The Thrashing Rabbits and Fighting Ducks won immunity and reward. Chapter Seven - Josh got a video from his yoga instructor, who didn't want Josh to lose himself. In the challenge he was a hunter and was shot out of a tree by Elian. It was Josh's plan that got the Thrashing Rabbits' flag. The Fighting Ducks won immunity. Chapter Eight - Josh pointed out that he, Dyl, Jaz, and Belle hadn't been to a tribal council in six days. He came up with the idea, and told Jaz, that they should vote for Mara next. The Fighting Ducks won immunity and reward. Chapter Nine - Josh called his home and his father picked up. His yoga class was there and they talked to him. His teacher was also there and told him not to forget who he was while playing. Josh lacked the physical strength necessary for the challenge. He voted for Mara. Chapter Ten - Josh suggested that next they vote for Sarah or Belle. He woke up that morning, along with Dyl, covered in black kiss marks, presumably from Sarah. Josh performed yoga but pulled a muscle. He voted for Sarah. Chapter Eleven - Jaz was still mad at Josh for the events of the previous chapter. Josh fell asleep before the challenge. Josh got Jaz to forgive him and before Tribal Council they were making out. Josh voted for Belle, but was voted out when the two votes against Belle were negated due to Dyl's immunity idol he gave to Belle, and the other votes were for Josh. Relationship(s) Total Drama Paradise Jaz - She showed signs of liking Josh, but she might have been using him in chapter four. In chapter five, Jaz and Josh ate the romantic dinner together and almost made their team lose when they were making out in the woods. In chapter ten, Jaz was furious with Josh when she found him covered in black kiss marks. She forgave him near the end of chapter eleven and they started making out. Jaz was very upset when Josh was eliminated. Alliance(s) Total Drama Paradise Josh was forced into an alliance lead by Philip. Then he was in an alliance with Dyl, Billy, "Dome", and Lucas. Josh was then in an alliance with Dyl and Jaz. Background Josh was signed-up for yoga after his parents saw that he could put his foot behind his head (but, as it turned out, a bully had done that too him). Josh has since gotten very skilled. He doesn't have many skills with people or girls, but he's pretty sure he has what it takes. Trivia Total Drama Paradise *Josh's appearance is an edit of Cody. *Josh received four votes. *Josh was the last person eliminated before the merge. *Josh's final image was made by Manatee12. Category:Total Drama Paradise